


Summer in the City

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekkid John being naughty nekkid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in the City

The tall French windows in John’s bedroom open onto something that is bigger than a ledge but smaller than a balcony. Enough space for a couple of jolly sunflowers and a happily rampaging lavender, which together with the ratty old basket chair, squashed through use and unravelling in places, make it the perfect private spot for some clandestine nude sunbathing.

Central London in summer is hot and dry and dusty but nothing like Afghanistan, though John wears his dog tags for some strange reason he wouldn’t want to explain even if he could. He sprawls sleepily, one leg slung over the arm of the chair, eyes closed against the glare, toying lazily with his half-hard cock. It isn’t really a wank, he doesn’t intend to come, but it’s a pleasant enough way of relaxing on a slow Sunday afternoon.

Not like Afghanistan because he’s oblivious to the pad of approaching naked feet, to the dull rustle of skin-tight jeans as long legs fold beside him, to the momentary disturbance of the air as a soft cotton shirt is discarded. He doesn’t jump though when he feels another’s breath upon his sensitive skin, only opens one curious eye then spreads his legs slightly so there’s room enough for them both.

Sherlock’s hands are cool, his mouth wet, and John moans softly as they meet his heat. Original intentions are forgotten as Sherlocks sucks momentarily on the burning dog tags then licks a long steady trail down John’s torso.

A gentle murmur, an answering smile, and a stroke of sweat-tamed unruly curls.

‘Beautiful…'


End file.
